Hunting: The Beginning
by babeelove
Summary: Because the next assignment changed their lives. *M Rating for swearing and maybe a little fluff later on*


In the dark of the night, three men maneuvered their way through the trees searching for their target. Their footsteps were light and quick despite their slightly heavy equipment. The leader of the team was a tall broad shouldered man with a firm toned body from all the years working out and fighting terrorist. He had the lightest brown of eyes and a small scar running along his neck. The man on his right seemed to be largest out of the three. He stood taller and broader than his leader, looking quite intimidating with his grey-blue eyes. The last man was the youngest. He had a smaller built body but he was just as toned in his own way. His light blue eyes seemed to glow under the moonlight. They were all either former CIA or Marines. Their eyes told that they had seen things years beyond their age.

The leader raised his gloved fist up signaling the team to a stop and pointed a direction for each of the men to go. They silently gave a nod and followed the command. They were soldiers, all their life they've been following someone else's commands. To them being **here** was a big change, there was more freedom, more independent and they have come to like this change albeit it was hard for them to adjust at first.

The hissing and growling echoed around them, they couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was coming from but they didn't need to. The animal, the creature was territorial that these men had stepped into its home and disturbed its peace.

"Be on alert," the command was unnecessary but a habit for the 29 year old team leader. The other two nodded anyway, again, a habit from their older days.

The youngest disappeared briefly into the background. The large man stood back to back with the team leader, each with their gun ready, finger on the trigger. The silence of the night was eerie, there were no crickets singing not even the hoot of an owl that you would usually hear in the woods, they were left in dead silence with a growling animal. "3 o'clock!" the team leader shouted in command.

All at once their guns were pointed in that direction and their fingers pressed against the trigger. The sounds of growling and shooting were the only thing that echoed loudly in the woods now. They wanted to wound the animal, the creature, they were hunters hunting the things that make you wouldn't believe existed. They watched in slight satisfaction as the creature bled and tried to escape. It's blood seeped onto the grassy woodland floor.

But a creature was still faster than the men could handle, it growled at them trying to scare them with its gleaming white teeth before turning to disappear into the shadows the trees gave cover. For the two older men it was impossible for them to kill it using only normal bullets but the youngest man who had not been quite participating in the shooting was standing behind the creature, a flare gun raised and aimed at its head before it could have ran away.

His body slowly shimmered back and the shot rang out just as his body stopped shimmering. The wailing of the creature made their ears ring and they cringed in discomfort. The team of three surrounded the burning body of the hairy beast and watched till there was nothing but ashes that floated away with the wind.

"Good job Ghost," the praise was clear from the commanding officer.

"Fucking Wendigos," the large man muttered reloading his gun as habit. The youngest man – Ghost, as their team leader had called, laughed hefting his gun on his shoulder.

"Hound to Base, please respond," their leader spoke into the headset in his ear. The device a communication system to the base and each of the team members, commands and conversation flowed easily without pressing or flicking any button.

"_Hound this is Base, what's your status?"_ came the voice of their Captain. Hound, as he was called, smirked. The action not going unnoticed by the rowdy pair beside him, they looked at each and grinned both mouthing the word '_Captain_'.

"Mission accomplished sir," Hound reported back.

"_Good job,"_ the Captain praised proud that the men were successful, _"Return to Base, we have our next assignment_,"

"Affirmative Captain. Hound out," he said before turning to his team mates and brothers in arms with that wicked grin on his face. "Let's get out of here boys," the other two couldn't contain their joy and whooped pounding their fists together as Hound chuckled but lead the way home.

Home was wherever they stationed Base at, whether in the middle of the woods or in an abandoned shack, it was home to every member that was in the _force_. As long as they had each other there, their brothers, their family then it was home sweet home.

* * *

There you have it folks, the new Supernatural story. So I know the Winchester boys aren't introduced yet but they won't be for another few chapters or so.  
So tell me your thoughts, next chapter won't be up for a while, this is a teaser-ish/prelude for the story.

**Review** guys!  
Much love! ;)


End file.
